Season 8 with Ana and Riley
by CrazyDarkRose89
Summary: AnaRileyverse! Basically this is my version of season 8 including my characters Ana and Riley. The daughters of Dean and Sam. Warning: SPANKING IN THIS STORY along with two OC'S DON'T like? DON'T Read!
1. Chapter 1: The girls meet amelia

SPN Season 8 With Ana and Riley

Story Summary: Basically this is a redo of season 8 with two of my own characters added into the mix. If you guys like it or if I like it enough I will keep going into season 9 and beyond. Also in other stories posted by me I will do flashbacks of the girls when they were younger.

Chapter Summary: Sam and the girls meet Amelia.

Note: This is set in season 8 where Riley is 13 and Dean isn't back from purgatory yet so Sam has both Riley and Ana. Also my feelings towards Amelia matches Ana's lol, in my opinion Amelia was kinda rude to Sam the first couple times she talked to him, she kinda treated him like he was doing something wrong, mocked him and manipulated him and that was only the first time they met. So yeah I don't really like Amelia. I don't think Ana would like her either so this is more about how Ana started off not liking Amelia and I will cover most of that year with flashbacks.

As a reminder

For Ana's character picture Chloe Grace Moretz.

For Riley's character picture Jodelle Ferland.

Warning: THERE WILL BE SPANKING HERE SO LEAVE IF THAT BUGS YOU! Do not read and then leave a complaint. If you chose to read this that is YOUR choice, so don't complain to me about the spanking scene.

Chapter one: The girls meet Amelia

Sam was volunteering as a maintenance man to help pay for the apartment he was renting, It was a three bedroom place so it was more expensive then the normal hotel rooms, but Sam was willing to pay the price if it meant being together like a family. Sides, the girls needed him. Their mothers were dead and his brother, Ana's dad was Sam wasn't sure where, maybe purgatory. Sam was on his own here so he had to take care of the girls.

Hitting that dog was a total accident, Riley had actually cried which just made Sam feel worse, then he'd taken the dog to the vet and when the vet was done and came back out she tried to guilt Sam into taking the dog, it worked. Sam agreed to take the dog and Ana cursed under her breath at the woman for being a bitch to her Uncle. Sam gave her a warning look and when they were back in the car with the dog in the back with the girls Ana commented "When Dad comes back he's gonna kill you. Its one thing to take the dog to the vet but keeping it? Why the hell did you let her bully you like that? You should have told her she's not the boss of you and to shove it right where the sun don't shine. I mean she was being a bitch."

Sam looked back at her "Hey, watch the mouth, one more cuss word out of you and when we get home I'll wash your mouth out. Is that what you want?"

Ana frowned "No."

"Then I suggest you keep it clean, I admit she manipulated me but you were raised to respect people. So you will be respectful." Sam scolded his niece.

"Yes sir." was Ana's response. There wasn't really anything else to say to that, it was just better to be obedient when Winchesters scolded you. Plus he was right, she knew better. Her daddy would have just tanned her hide on principal alone. You don't disrespect people. That was a huge rule in their life. Ana didn't have to like Amelia, but she did have to respect her. Or suffer the consequences. And if she fought the soap punishment Uncle Sam would just change it and spank her ass instead which is NOT what she wanted. So she sat in the backseat a dog half laying on her and sighed looking out the window.

Sam started the Impala and headed to the apartment they'd moved into that morning. Then he had fixed the Air conditioner in the lobby and since then he was hired as the maintenance man.

Ana was buying candy from a vending machine outside when she spotted Uncle Sam go into an apartment with his tools, probably to fix something.

A few minutes later she spotted Amelia, the vet that had patched up the dog. She was headed for the apartment Uncle Sam was in. She used a key and opened the door. Ana got right up next to the door out of sight she listened to the conversation.

That bitch actually assumed Sam was stalking her and he to defend himself explained he was just fixing her sink. Ana REALLY didn't like this woman, first she manipulates Uncle Sam and in her opinion this lady is pretty rude to him even though he's done nothing to her. Ana felt that her Uncle should have been more aggressive about things but Uncle Sam was a gentle giant and while he will be aggressive when it comes to the supernatural, with woman and people he's somewhat of a push over. He feels he has to be polite like with this Amelia, he's being polite while she is being kinda rude to him for the second time and all he's doing is his job.

She sorta apologizes, if "Oh." counts as an apology. Ana shakes her head and goes to eat her candy bar, she comes around the corner again to see Uncle Sam leaving the apartment. She smiles. Perfect.

Amelia had left the door open and was about to close it when Ana popped up "Hi, can I ask you something?"

Amelia was surprised to see the young girl but nodded "Sure, what's up?"

"Yeah, why are you always such a bitch to my Uncle?" Ana asked crossing her arms "I mean I know he hit that dog but that wasn't his fault, and at least he was nice enough to help it, not everyone would stop after they hit something with their car. You can't really pick on him over that accident so what's your problem lady?" Ana demanded.

Amelia frowned, to be honest she hadn't even realized that she was being rude to Sam, but now that this girl mentioned it she could see how what she'd said might be taken as offensive "I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"Sure you didn't. Just stop okay, my Uncle has been through enough already, he doesn't need you making him more miserable." Ana glared and then turned storming off to the apartment where she found Riley fixing dinner. Smelled like burgers and Ana grinned cause she loved burgers. It smelled really good.

Sam forgot his tools so he knocked on Amelia's door "Sorry, I forgot my stuff."

Amelia moved to let him in so he could get his things. She watched him for a minute and then said "I'm sorry if my behavior offended you."

Sam turned to her confused "What?"

"The way I've been treating you, I haven't been very nice. I'm sorry if you took offense to it." Amelia said.

Sam raised a brow "You didn't offend me." he said with a shake of his head.

This time Amelia scoffed "Really? Then why did your niece yell at me?" she asked confused.

Sam frowned "My niece? " he sighed "What did she say if you don't mind me asking."

"Just that I wasn't very nice to you. " Amelia said not really wanting to add that Ana wasn't very nice herself.

"Amelia, what exactly did she say?" Sam asked feeling that she was holding back.

"Well, I don't wanna get her into trouble or anything, sides she was right, I was kind of a bitch to you." Amelia frowned feeling bad "I wasn't meaning to be."

"She called you a bitch?" Sam asked although he knew now that she had.

Amelia sighed "Kinda, but its no big deal. "

"Yes it is, and she'll apologize to you." Sam said grabbing his tool box.

"That's not necessary." Amelia said

"Yes it is, my brother is gone, and I'm not gonna let his kid turn into a disrespectful brat. That's not what he would want. I'll bring her by later and she'll apologize." he said and headed out.

Sam put the tool box away and then headed to the apartment. He went in and paused smelling hamburgers.

Riley liked to cook and if Sam didn't make it home by six Riley pretty much decided she was cooking that night.

Sam went in spotted his daughter "Where's your cousin?" he asked as she flipped a burger and added seasoning.

Riley glanced at him and nodded towards the hallway with the bedrooms.

Sam went over and kissed her on the temple and added a warning "Be careful, don't burn yourself."

He then headed to Ana's bedroom and didn't bother knocking on the door,

Ana looked up when Sam opened the door "Hey Uncle Sam," she smiled at him then that smile melted away as she saw the look on his face.

Sam shut the door "What did I tell you?" he scowled at her

"About what?" Ana asked

"Being respectful to Amelia." Sam countered.

Ana scowled now, that bitch much have told on her. "Sorry, gees. I didn't know she was a tattle tale too." she set her drawing pad aside and sat sideways on her bed. "So am I in trouble?"

Sam sighed "What do you think?"

"Come on Uncle Sam, that's not even right. She's a bitch to you and I'm the one you get mad at?" Ana frowned at him thinking it wasn't fair. She was just trying to defend him. But on some level she knew he was right, her daddy wouldn't even be standing her discussing it, he'd just blister her ass. Hard. Disrespect was a big no. You were lucky if you got even one warning for it seeing as they pretty much already knew it wasn't okay.

"What's not right is you continuing to be disrespectful. Evidently I should have dealt with this the first time instead of letting it slide. And your apologizing to her in the morning" Sam said and grabbed her by the arm pulling her up off the bed he sat down and flipped her over his knee. Trapping her there. And then Sam laid into her swat after fiery swat covered her ass. Ana couldn't help but think about her father though, her father would have been harder on her making her take her pants down and possible even her panties. She loved her dad but he never went easy on her when he had to punish her. Mainly because he hated doing it so when he did have to do it he did it effectively. Not that Uncle Sam wasn't just as effective spanking over her jeans but her father wouldn't have been that merciful.

Ten swats in and she was close to tears, three more makes thirteen and the tears were falling down her face now. Sam gave her another seven making an even twenty She had gone from biting her lip to wincing, and had finally given in and let it out.

Sam didn't want to be too rough on her right now mainly because the loss of Dean was still very fresh in everyone's mind so he hadn't bothered taking her pants down for this one, he hoped he wouldn't come to regret that later. Sides he was pretty sure she got the message.

He let her up and stood himself and then hugged her, for a minute she didn't hug back but a moment later she did. After a few more minutes she wasn't even sniffling anymore, her ass would hurt for a little while but over all it wasn't that bad of a spanking. Woulda been worse if her daddy was here. She kinda wished he was here, even if it did mean a harsher spanking she'd take it if it meant she could see him again. She missed him a lot.

There was a tentative knock at the door now. Sam glanced over and Ana turned to open the door, finding Riley with puppy dog eyes her hands twisting in front of her nervously she eyed both of them.

"Dinners done." Riley said glad to see that the spanking was over, she hated it when Ana got spanked, she and Ana were close like sisters, so Riley hated hearing Ana get spanked even more then she hated getting spanked herself.

Sam smirked "Well we better go eat then huh.." he grinned

Ana made her way out to the table and sat down hissing a bit and Sam sat down too, all the things they needed were already on the table they just had to assemble their burgers the way they liked.

Ana stacked bacon, ketchup, pickles and cheese with tomatoes on hers, Sam put just about everything on his and Riley who was really simple with her taste just put cheese, ketchup, bacon and pickles on hers.

One year later:

Sam's phone rang and he was shocked to hear Dean on the other end of the line. They agreed to meet somewhere and since he wanted to get going right away Sam went to wake the girls up. First Riley and then Ana, he didn't tell them what was going on he just said "Get up, pack you stuff, we gotta go."

Riley and Ana spent the next hour packing and yawning, they got in the back seat of the car and Sam got behind the wheel, he dropped the dog off at the animal shelter cause he couldn't keep it anymore.

"So where are we going?" Ana asked as Riley leaned against her side intent on going back to sleep.

"I'll tell you when we get closer. For now just go back to sleep. Nothings wrong." Sam said trying to put her at ease.

Ana was tired so she ended up going to sleep again anyway.

Sam kept driving.

TBC...

Note: The rest will be told through flashbacks like in the series. The next chapter involves Dean coming back.


	2. Chapter 2: We need to talk about Kevin

Chapter Summary: Dean returns from purgatory and everyone has to adjust to the new Dean. And Dean wants to talk about Kevin. And later Dean discovers a secret.

Note: I have decided I'm not going to redo all the dialog from every episode, updates would take FOREVER if I did that.

Warning: Spanking in this chapter. And no there will not be a spanking in every chapter.

Chapter two: We need to talk about Kevin.

When Sam parked in front of the ratty looking cabin Ana and Riley really had no idea what was going on. He took that moment to shut off the engine and turned to them.

"You two stay right here, I know I said I would tell you what's going on but first I have to find out myself. However this might be a trap so I'm going in alone. " he said plus if it was a trap it would be better not to get their hopes up.

Sam went in and his thoughts of this being a trap were dashed as Dean tackled him and did the salt, holy water and cut test to make sure Sam was really Sam. Then did the same to himself.

"Your freakin alive, what the hell happened?" Sam asked just glad to see Dean.

"Well apparently standing too close to exploding dick sends your ass straight to purgatory." Dean answered

"You were in purgatory? How'd you get out? What about Cas?" Sam asked

"Cas didn't make it." Dean said getting emotional now.

"So Cas is dead, you saw him die?" Sam asked

"I saw enough." Dean told him then asked "Where are the girls?"

Sam sighed "In the car, I wanted to make sure this wasn't a trap before I told them you called me."

"Yeah, you know half your numbers are out of service, I felt like I was leaving messages in the wind." Dean stated

Sam knew Dean might not like what he had to say next but he said it anyway "I don't hunt anymore."

"What? Why?" Dean asked

"You were gone, Cas was gone, and for the first time in a long time I was alone, just me and the girls and I didn't exactly have a road map so I decided to take a break, we got a apartment and I didn't intend to stay so long but we were happy, for a year we lived like normal people." Sam explained.

"After you looked for me, did you look for me Sam?" Dean asked

Sam remained silent giving Dean his answer "That's good cause we always said not to look for each other...course we always ignored that cause of our deep abiding love for one another but not this time right Sammy?" Dean stated and then stormed out the door.

Sam muttered "Welcome back." and went to look around to see what all Dean had gathered and maybe fix something for dinner.

When Riley saw her Uncle come out of the cabin she stared in shock and whacked Ana on the arm getting Ana to look too, Ana stared as well.

Her dad was coming right at them...was this real? Had he come back from wherever he had gone?

Dean opened the back door pulling Riley out, he gave her a hug "Hey Riles, " he pulled Ana out right after "Ana, miss me?" he asked with a smirk as Ana hugged him really tight and actually had tears in her eyes.

"When did you get back?" Ana asked

"Yeah, where were you?" Riley asked directly after.

Dean let go of Ana and answered both girls "I got back last night, I was in purgatory. I'm gonna take a little walk but you girls go on in and I'll be in soon." he said.

Ana grabbed onto his arm "I wanna go...please." she didn't want to be away from him right now.

Dean thought about that "Yeah alright, you can go with me, its just a walk though." he told her and glanced at Riley as she headed in to check on her dad.

Sam was sitting on the couch his head in hands looking stressed and full of guilt.

"Hey daddy, so that's the big secret?" she asked "Not cool by the way." she added

Sam looked up and smirked a little but shook his head

"So what happened? Uncle Dean looked pissed." Riley sat by him now.

"I didn't look for him. I didn't even think about looking for him, I just gave up. I accepted what Crowley told me, grabbed you girls and moved on. I should have looked for him. " Sam said feeling bad.

"Maybe you would have, but everything changed after you hit that dog." Riley said

and it was true, after hitting the dog he'd met Amelia and ended up getting a place and he never really had a chance to think about looking for Dean. It had been a busy year.

"Maybe.." Sam said

"Are we gonna tell Uncle Dean?" Riley asked now wondering how her Uncle would react.

Sam knew exactly what she meant, but he couldn't answer that right now. "I don't know, he won't react any better then I did."

"Well I think we have time, when's the next full moon?" Riley asked

"Two weeks from now." Sam said having looked it up already.

Dean came back in now with Ana at his side, and Sam got up to start making dinner.

Ana and Riley sat at the table watching Sam make dinner and glancing at Dean occasionally while he listened to the voice mail from Sam's phones.

Sam glanced back now asking Dean "You want some dinner?"

Dean just gave him a dirty look and he turned back saying "Okay."

Sam made chili and cornbread. He served the girls then sat down himself to eat.

Ana got up a minute later getting another bowl, filled it up added some cornbread and took it over to her dad who glanced at her shaking his head "Not hungry."

"Okay. I'm not either." She said stubbornly and he raised a brow at her saying instantly "Your eating."

"Then so are you." Ana commented right back not willing to give up yet.

"This isn't a negotiation little girl. " Dean stated losing patience.

She just held out the bowl to him saying "You need to eat. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything decent since entering that place."

"That is so not the point right now." Dean tried in protest.

"Yeah, it kinda is. And if you don't eat then I won't eat." she threatened.

Dean even before purgatory would not have liked that, but now? It really pissed Dean off. His kid was trying to manipulate him!

"Excuse me?" Dean's voice deepened like it always did when he was pissed.

Ana stood her ground "You heard me." she countered standing her ground bravely.

"Ana." That was Sam trying defuse the situation, a little too late it seemed.

"Sammy, my kid. Not yours." Dean growled at his brother cutting Sam off and standing up rounding on his daughter.

"And you...are you sure you wanna go there?" Dean asked giving her one chance to back down. But now Ana just seemed to get more pissed off.

"I'm just trying to get you to eat you jerk!" and that was Ana in a nutshell, she would call her own father a jerk if she felt he was acting like one.

Dean said nothing further because he was at the end of his tolerance, she backed away but he so easily caught her and then so easily dragged her over to the couch where he sat down and just as swiftly took her jeans down despite her protests and whines of "Noooo." he had her across his lap then and laid into her hard.

A few swats in and she was crying because he wasn't going easy on her and she could feel the fiery sting from every single swat. Ten swats in and she had tears streaming down her face.

Then he did something he hadn't done before, he pulled the panties down baring her butt he said "That was for trying to manipulate me, now this, little girl, is for the disrespect. You know better." its true, she did know better. Dean laid on five swats that had her kicking and crying. When he was done he replaced her panties and let her lay there crying for a few minutes til she calmed down some. He let her up and she pulled up her pants he stood up and walked out. Dean was different then Sam, Sam always gave the hug right after. Dean normally had to take a walk and let go of the rest of his anger before he could come back and give the hug.

She went over to the table sat down with a wince, tears pricking her eyes because it hurt but she sucked it up and ate her chili.

"Riley, let it go." Sam said sternly already seeing the anger in his daughter. Riley looked down into her chili stirring it aimlessly.

Dean came back a bit later after the girls had gone upstairs. Dean went up first to give Ana her hug, telling her that he was sorry he had to do that, he hated doing it and that he loved her. Then he went back down to make Sam listen to the messages from Kevin. After Dean practically threw the phone at him they spotted Riley on the stairs.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Dean asked

"Nobody said we had to go to bed." Riley said

"Riley do you want a spanking?" Sam demanded turning on his daughter. That surprised her. "What for, I didn't do anything."

"Go to bed." Sam ordered

Riley watched him, Sam had made it an order, she had to obey or she'd get in trouble. Since Ana had already gotten in trouble tonight she really didn't wanna get in trouble herself.

"Are we going to find Kevin?" she asked

"You were given an order, I suggest you follow it. Now." Sam stated, this was between him and Dean and his daughter wasn't gonna stick her nose in and earn herself a spanking just because she didn't want to drop it.

There was nothing else Riley could say, she turned and went up the stairs and slammed the door.

Sam let it go.

Dean didn't "She's pushing it."

Sam ignored that and got on his laptop to search for where Kevin might be.

One Week later:

Kevin was in the backseat of the impala along with Riley and Ana.

Dean and Sam were in the front not really talking and then the sun was going down and Sam noticed the moon.

He jerked his head back towards Riley and looked at his brother and grabbed the stash of coffee they had and poured some in a Styrofoam cup handing it back to Riley "Drink that." he ordered.

Dean looked at his brother "Sam what are you doing? "

"Trying to help Riley stay awake." Sam said not going any further into it.

Kevin glanced over at Riley wondering why Riley needed to stay awake and feeling bad because the poor girl looked miserable, like the last thing she wanted to do was drink that coffee. And it was true. Riley hated Coffee.

Dean watched her in the mirror for a second and shook his head "Alright that's it, " he pulled over on the side of the room putting the impala in park and turned to Sam "Why the hell does Riley need to stay awake?" Dean asked not in the mood for secrets.

Sam sighed, he'd wanted to wait at least until he could figure out how to tell Dean in the right words. "First off, don't freak out. Second, while you were gone we discovered something about Riley." Sam paused.

Dean glanced back at Riley then at Sam waiting for him to continue.

"She turned into a werewolf, I did some research and found out that her mom was apparently a werewolf, I never knew. Riley is a next generation werewolf. " Sam explained.

Dean took that in like any hunter would, then went on to say "And she turns when she's asleep..like Madison? And in wolf form is she like Madison was?" Dean asked because that would be a problem.

"After the first time I had to use a tranquilizer on her, I decided from then on I would have her pull all-nighters when there was a full moon. " Sam added.

Dean sighed, great, back in the day when Sam had fallen for Madison and they discovered she was the werewolf but Madison when she turned had no memory of it, in fact she had no idea she was even a werewolf. She was the type that blacked out when turning. Apparently Riley was the same way. And the worst part about Madison? In the end Sam had to kill her. Dean feared that that would become Riley's fate too.

"So she's a werewolf and got the werewolf gene from her mom? And she blacks out when she turns..anything else?" Dean asked not sure it could get any worse but hey this was their life after all.

"Who's Madison?" Ana asked curious.

"A werewolf your Uncle had a thing for over 7 years ago. " Dean commented.

"She's the first girl I loved after Jessica died." Sam added

Only one thing came to Ana's mind then and she asked "Is Madison alive?"

There was a silence for a minute as the brothers remembered one of there saddest moments.

"When she realized what she was doing she asked me to kill her...so I did." Sam answered.

"Because she was killing people?" that was Riley.

"Yeah, and it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." Sam told her honestly.

"And what if I kill people?" Riley asked worried that she might become a monster because of this curse.

Sam turned to her "That's not gonna happen."

"But what if it does? You said I was like Madison, I black out when I turn into the wolf, what if I killed someone already? I wouldn't even know I did it." Riley said thinking that might be worse.

"Ana chased you the whole time Riley, you didn't kill anyone and it only took me about an hour to get what I needed to knock you out. Ana told me herself that you didn't hurt anyone." Sam said

That put Riley at ease a little.

Ana however, got more anxious to change the conversation, because yeah, she had followed Riley the whole time..but she also snuck out that night to burn and bury the body Riley had left behind. She just couldn't tell her Uncle that Riley had killed someone, she was scared of what he might do if he found out. It wasn't Riley's fault! But Sam wasn't just a father and a Uncle, he was a hunter and its that part of him that Ana couldn't trust. So she had lied. Riley was like a sister to her and she had to protect her because it wasn't her fault.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3: A Princess

Summary: The Winchesters are led to a werewolf nest by a ghost.

Chapter Three: A Princess

One Week later:

Kevin was in the backseat of the impala along with Riley and Ana.

Dean and Sam were in the front not really talking and then the sun was going down and Sam noticed the moon.

He jerked his head back towards Riley and looked at his brother and grabbed the stash of coffee they had and poured some in a Styrofoam cup handing it back to Riley "Drink that." he ordered.

Dean looked at his brother "Sam what are you doing? "

"Trying to help Riley stay awake." Sam said not going any further into it.

Kevin glanced over at Riley wondering why Riley needed to stay awake and feeling bad because the poor girl looked miserable, like the last thing she wanted to do was drink that coffee. And it was true. Riley hated Coffee.

Dean watched her in the mirror for a second and shook his head "Alright that's it, " he pulled over on the side of the room putting the impala in park and turned to Sam "Why the hell does Riley need to stay awake?" Dean asked not in the mood for secrets.

Sam sighed, he'd wanted to wait at least until he could figure out how to tell Dean in the right words. "First off, don't freak out. Second, while you were gone we discovered something about Riley." Sam paused.

Dean glanced back at Riley then at Sam waiting for him to continue.

"She turned into a werewolf, Riley is werewolf. " Sam explained.

Dean took that in like any hunter would, then went on to say "And she turns when she's asleep..like Madison? And in wolf form is she like Madison was?" Dean asked because that would be a problem.

"After the first time I had to use a tranquilizer on her, I decided from then on I would have her pull all-nighters when there was a full moon. " Sam added.

Dean sighed, great, back in the day when Sam had fallen for Madison and they discovered she was the werewolf but Madison when she turned had no memory of it, in fact she had no idea she was even a werewolf. She was the type that blacked out when turning. Apparently Riley was the same way. And the worst part about Madison? In the end Sam had to kill her. Dean feared that that would become Riley's fate too.

"So she's a werewolf and got the werewolf gene from her mom? And she blacks out when she turns..anything else?" Dean asked not sure it could get any worse but hey this was their life after all.

"Who's Madison?" Ana asked curious.

"A werewolf your Uncle had a thing for over 7 years ago. " Dean commented.

"She's the first girl I loved after Jessica died." Sam added

Only one thing came to Ana's mind then and she asked "Is Madison alive?"

There was a silence for a minute as the brothers remembered one of there saddest moments.

"When she realized what she was doing she asked me to kill her...so I did." Sam answered.

"Because she was killing people?" that was Riley.

"Yeah, and it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." Sam told her honestly.

"And what if I kill people?" Riley asked worried that she might become a monster because of this curse.

Sam turned to her "That's not gonna happen."

"But what if it does? You said I was like Madison, I black out when I turn into the wolf, what if I killed someone already? I wouldn't even know I did it." Riley said thinking that might be worse.

"Ana chased you the whole time Riley, you didn't kill anyone and it only took me about an hour to get what I needed to knock you out. Ana told me herself that you didn't hurt anyone." Sam said

That put Riley at ease a little.

Ana however, got more anxious to change the conversation, because yeah, she had followed Riley the whole time..but she also snuck out that night to burn and bury the body Riley had left behind. She just couldn't tell her Uncle that Riley had killed someone, she was scared of what he might do if he found out. It wasn't Riley's fault! But Sam wasn't just a father and a Uncle, he was a hunter and its that part of him that Ana couldn't trust. So she had lied. Riley was like a sister to her and she had to protect her because it wasn't her fault.

Riley succeeded in staying up all night but crashed the next morning, Sam was ready in case she turned anyway. But she didn't.

Sam found a case later that night, right in the cabin they were staying in.

"I don't get it, we checked this place over there's no way its haunted. There was no emf at all when we first got here and not its spiking. " Sam said as the emf meter told them again that there was ghost there.

Riley and Ana were on the couch, Kevin was in the wind along with his mom which wasn't cool and made no one happy but in the meantime they had to deal with whatever else came there way til they found him.

"That makes no sense though, if there was no ghost before we got here why is there a ghost now?" Ana asked because this went against everything she was taught about ghosts.

Sam shrugged and tried to locate the direction the ghost was in, the clicking got stronger when he pointed it towards the couch. He frowned, both Riley and Ana's mom were dead, was it possible one of them was a ghost?

Sam turned and then gasped in shock as a beautiful woman with really long black hair appeared and then shrieked "Where's my baby!"

Dean shot her and she was gone again.

"Holy crap!" Ana frowned and then looked over at Riley because that woman looked a lot like Riley.

"Was that?" Dean paused, he was pretty sure he remembered that woman.

Sam paled "Riley's mother."

Riley seemed just as surprised now "why didn't she cross over?"

"Well apparently she doesn't know its been a few years and she's looking for Riley, maybe she'll cross over if she see's that Riley is okay." Dean said

"Why doesn't she know I'm okay? I'm right here. " Riley said confused.

Sam sighed the story of how he got Riley wasn't a happy one, Heather Kensington had been driving when the snow storm hit, Riley was about 5 at the time and was complaining about being cold, things got worse when Heather swerved to miss another car and ran herself off the road and into the woods. The car stalled and wouldn't start again and she thought the best thing to do was to get out and keep moving so she grabbed a blanket and covered Riley with it and carried her for a while until she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She collapsed and to keep Riley calm she had sang to her, Riley remembered at least that much and the rest Sam got from the rescue team, they'd finally found Heather but she was dead from hypothermia, she had taken off her own jacket to help keep Riley warm, and used her own body heat to keep Riley alive. Heather had literally sacrificed herself to save their daughter's life.

"She's confused, she probably doesn't even know that its been 7 years. She probably knows she died but she doesn't know what happened to you and like any parent, she wants to know what happened to her kid." Dean explained wondering if she was gonna come back.

"And what if that's not enough to make her cross over?" Ana asked

"Then I guess we're headed to New Orleans, Louisiana." Dean commented

"What's in New Orleans?" Riley asked

"Your mother's grave." Sam told her.

So he was talking about a salt N Burn.

But Heather didn't appear again that night so the next morning they all were on the road heading for New Orleans.

It took about two days to get there. First thing they did was go visit the grave. Riley didn't really wanna go near it but she also noticed there was more then one Kensington grave.

"Am I related to them too?" she asked

"Those are your grandparents on your moms side." Sam told her.

"Isn't that the name on my birth certificate?" she asked meaning the last name.

"Kensington? Yeah." Sam smirked a little. He could remember Heather so well, and even if he didn't all he had to do was look at Riley, she was almost a spitting imagine of her. Long black hair almost down to her butt, warm brown eyes. In fact Riley had almost none of Sam's features. Aside from having his chin his daughter was her mothers daughter. Even in attitude, despite the fact that her mother didn't raise her, Riley still had the Kensington temper. They were a little snobby and she didn't have that thankfully, but when she got mad...it wasn't the Winchester temper. It was the Kensington temper Riley displayed. Heather when she was mad, radiated anger quietly, her anger was a graceful anger. Almost like she was too good to give into her anger and punch you, like she was better then that. Sam had always loved that about her, so confident and graceful, and stunningly beautiful. She was probably the most beautiful girl Sam had ever been with in his life. Jessica would have been the girl he married, and he had loved Madison..Amelia had been a rebound, but it was nice because she was a lot like him..but Heather? She was his unicorn, the one thing he could never have even if he lived forever. And Heather had something else in her favor that none of the other woman did, because of Heather his child was alive. For that Sam would always be grateful. And in typical Heather fashion she hadn't even done it for Sam, she had done it for Riley. He loved Heather on a very deep level for that.

"So, what? You guys are gonna come back tonight and do the salt n burn?" Ana asked

"Pretty much. " Dean stated with a sigh. He remembered the one and only time he met Heather, they had argued over something and then had a staring contest and while Dean will never admit it to anyone, Heather had won. He could still remember her at fifteen, arms crossed staring him down.

There was a sound that caught there attention and a teenager boy came out with flowers, he seemed surprised to see them and then stared at Riley and tilted his head. Then shook it off and went over to the grave two plots down from Heather's laying his flowers on that grave.

Dean and the others tried to mind their own business until the kid stood up and came over to them.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you guys but..are you Riley Kensington?" he asked

Riley raised a brow curious "Um...yes."

He smiled "You probably don't remember me, I'm Aiden. We used to draw in the dirty together when we were little. I would draw boats and you would draw stars."

Riley couldn't help but smile at that image. "I'm sorry, I don't remember. "

"Come with me, I have something of your moms, I think she'd want you to have it." Aiden said turning around now and walked off. Riley followed him and Sam, Dean and Ana followed her. Sam wasn't too sure if he should be letting the kid led them anywhere but hey, he was just a teenager right?

He led them to what looked like a reservation camp and Sam and Dean both got an uneasy feeling when they saw some of the men there.

A tall blonde guy looking not much older then Aiden came over, he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. "What's the meaning of this? You would bring strangers here?"

"Jace wait, this is Riley Kensington. And these are the people that raised her, one of those men must be her father." Aiden said

Now Riley was getting a little uneasy now.

"You were to find her when she was fifteen, not when she is thirteen." Jace responded.

"But she's Heather's daughter, the amulet is hers by right. " Aiden protested.

"What is going on here?" Dean demanded "Start explaining or we're leaving."

"And you bring hunters here, Aiden I am sorely displeased with you." Jace said frowning.

"How did you know we were hunters? I knew it, your not human." Dean removed his knife now counting in his head how many were around and how many might actually attack.

Aiden turned now "No, please, there's no need for that. We're just werewolves, our pack is a peaceful pack, we don't hurt people. Please I didn't bring you here for this. Jace please, just give her the amulet so they can go."

Jace didn't seem to like that idea "Is she staying?" he asked glancing at Riley now.

Riley seemed surprised and Sam was quick to answer "No she is not staying, why would think she's staying? " Sam frowned then looked at Aiden "You mentioned Heather, how did you guys know Heather?"

Jace looked at Sam as if he were foolish "She was one of us."

"One of...wait she was a werewolf too?" Riley said shocked.

"Your mother wasn't just a werewolf, she was werewolf royalty. Hers is a pure bloodline that goes all the way back to the first werewolf. She is a direct decedent of the original werewolf. " Jace explained and then pulled out a diamond crescent moon shaped amulet that sparkled. He knelt before Riley and placed it around her neck saying "Here, this will help you control it when you turn. In fact," he said standing now and smiled "Its so powerful that sometimes it can even stop the transformation if that's what you want."

"How's that possible?" Ana asked

Jace glanced at her then spoke "Because, the most powerful witch in all of history cast a spell on it centuries ago, its designed to control the purest bloodline because they were always the worst of our kind, they are fierce and terrible and have no control. This amulet was made of the purest of Diamonds, the spell used was created by a good witch, the only good witch. The alpha himself stepped in to see that it got done, without this amulet, you are cursed...take it off and you are marked for death. Do not repeat your mothers mistake Princess." Jace warned "Only with this are you safe."

"Are you saying Heather died because she took that off?" Sam asked

"That amulet holds powerful magic, with that is protection magic, Heather removed the amulet that night when she got caught in the storm. She placed it on Riley giving up its protection to her daughter and in doing so she was marked for death." Jace explained

Sam looked at the amulet around his daughters neck now then back at Jace "So your saying that while she wears it, it protects her? How powerful is the protection? What sort of things does it defend against?"

Jace scoffed "We tested that once, summoned a demon one night while Heather wore the amulet, she provoked it and when it lunged at her the power in the amulet produced a shield that knocked the demon out of the body it was in and back to hell. "

That was interesting "Whoa, it wards off demons? That spell must be really powerful." Ana stated and then Jace went on "Indeed, but it doesn't just protect her, for example. If a demon were to attack you in your living room and your hand was on Riley's arm or any part of her, the shield would protect you as well. That amulet holds the most powerful magic on earth. But it only works if Riley is wearing it. "

That was a revelation as well. So Riley's blood activates the amulet, but the amulet can protect anyone who was near Riley as well and it could keep her from turning? That seemed like big magic. If a single good witch was that powerful maybe that's why they were extinct now. But that brought up another question.

"But how is that possible? When a witch dies the spells they cast are undone. So how does that thing still work today?" Sam asked

"Our Alpha made a deal with the vampire alpha, he turned the witch, she still lives today, as a vampire but she still lives. She has a less powerful version of the amulet to protect herself from hunters, she's the only vampire who can't be killed and its only allowed because keep the power in this amulet is top priority. " Jace explained.

Oh, well that explained that. And then Jace said something else that surprised them "And there's no need for you to desecrate Heather's grave, her spirit was never really there."

"But we saw it." Riley protested confused.

"The Amulet needed a way to draw you here, so it caused you to see the ghost of your mother, I assure you, Heather crossed over long ago. If she hadn't you'd have seen her long before now." Jace said which actually made sense. Sam had been thinking the same thing actually, why would she wait so long if she were here? Unless she wasn't here...wait a minute.

"You said the Amulet did it, as in the amulet has a mind of its own?" Sam asked curious.

"Magic, real magic is unpredictable. When Laura cast the spell to enchant the amulet a sort of life was created inside it, in a way the amulet is alive, it is self aware but it has only one purpose. To protect those with alpha blood like Riley, however as I said, anyone touching Riley or near Riley shall be shielded as well as a precaution to help protect her. It needed to be somewhat aware so that it can protect her properly, it senses danger and the shield goes up. " Jace added in explanation.

Sam asked to speak with Jace alone, he had a few questions one of which was "What if she does something wrong and I need to discipline her? I spank her when she does something wrong, does that mean it will protect her from me?" Sam asked

Jace wasn't too surprised to hear that Sam spanked Riley. "No, because in a way it protects her as well, from herself. If you spank her it will not shield her. Just make sure you be clear about what she did wrong before you do it, otherwise it may not understand." Sam understood that and honestly he did that anyway, Dean didn't always do that but Sam did. Ana got spanked more then Riley did though because she was so much like her father.

After being told a little more Sam nodded "Right, well we better be going, I'm glad Aiden brought us here though, you've helped me solve a very big problem, when Riley turned I wasn't sure what I was suppose to do. I owe you big time."

"No you don't, while I'm glad that I seem to have relieved some of your stress, I did this for the Princess. Besides, the amulet was not mine to keep. Its hers by right. " Jace said

Sam nodded and then went over to Dean and the girls "Lets go."

Dean, Sam, Ana and Riley walked back to the Impala fully aware that Aiden was following them. He wanted to make sure they got safely to their car and left town.

They did.

In the car Riley fingered the necklace she wasn't really one for shiny things but she was glad that this thing was so powerful. It offered her a way to protect her family and not just from herself, from the supernatural. The next time she and Ana got caught up in danger with their father's there was now a way to protect herself and Ana which means Sam and Dean could concentrate on whatever they were after instead of worrying about the girls.

Sam was up front thinking about what Jace had said, the other thing he'd asked Jace was if the amulet could be destroyed, if for some reason something happened and it broke was that even possible? Jace had told him that it was possible, and then told Sam that if that ever happened the magic of the amulet would find another source be it a body or something else, it would find some way to continue to protect Riley. Its power, the magic would just find somewhere else to go. Jace had even told Sam that most likely the magic would find a body, the person in the body would die and then the magic would find Riley and continue its mission. Which was weird and very effective and persistent magic in Sam's opinion.

TBC...


End file.
